Walking Away
by S-Nixon
Summary: COMPLETE!My first ever fic so lets see how it goes. After Sam dumps Phil he finds it too hard working with her and puts in for a transfer up north! As Sam finds out & admits her feelings, can she persuade him to stay? FINAL CHAPTER now UP!
1. Telling Jack

**_My first ever fic so lets see how it goes. After Sam dumps Phil he finds it too hard working with her and puts in for a transfer up north! As Sam finds out & admits her feelings, can she persuade him to stay? Short Fic plz R&R!!_**

_I don't really know if I'm going to continue with this fic or not or if it'll be a oneshot lol so I'll leave it up to you guys!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (although I wish I did!!). **_

**Walking Away?**

**Chapter 1**

**Telling Jack**

"I just wanted to let you know before the first you heard of it was when the paperwork landed on your desk Gouv." Phil gave out a slight laugh as if he was nervous or trying to hide his sadness at the prospect of leaving.

"Well thanks Phil but listen are you sure that this is what…" Jack was cut off mid sentence by his detective sergeant who was eager to get back to CID to try and avoid feeling less guilty about leaving Jack with a sergeant down.

"Gouv look…I've thought this through and…" He didn't really know what he was saying. Of course he hadn't thought it through this was Phil Hunter, since when did he ever think things through? That was just it, he hadn't…not really. He'd just done the first thing that had come into his head, the easiest option, to bail when it got tough. "…it's time for me to…move on you know…fresh start an all that." Of course Phil didn't tell Jack the real reason behind his application for transfer...Sam. Jack would probably tell him not to run away from his problems, that he and Sam could work something out, and that it would get easier with time. All the clichés that Phil didn't want to hear right now. "Well that was all I wanted to say really so I better get back to it, I've got a mountain of paperwork that I need to sort out so…"

Jack stood up from his chair and walked around from his desk to stand in front of Phil "Yep…okay well thanks Phil; I appreciate you coming and letting me know. I'm just sorry to see such a good sergeant and not only that, but a good colleague and friend too leaving us." Jack looked at Phil with a saddened expression painted on his face, as Phil felt a slight lump in his throat at the thought of leaving his colleagues and friends at Sunhill behind. "Well as soon as I get the paperwork through I'll let you know, and I'll process it straight away if you're still sure that that's what you want." Jack said being slightly hopeful.

"I doubt I'll change my mind." Phil smiled. "Thanks Gouv…for everything, an I couldn't have wished for a better…Governor." They both laughed as Phil stressed the last word in his cockney accent.

He walked towards the door but stopped before he reached out for the handle, and turned around rather sheepishly.

"Gouv I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone else"

"Well obviously the Super has to be informed Phil you know that." Phil smiled and nodded. "And DIs Manson and Nixon will want to know"

"Yeah well everyone will wanna know Gouv but that's not the point is it?" Phil snapped back, and then noticed the hurt expression on Jack's face. "Look I'm sorry, it's just I wanna keep this as low key as possible, you know…the only people that have to know about this _technically _are you an the Super, so can you just keep it to yourself for now…please?"

Jack nodded "Yeah…of course for now" he then grinned as Phil opened the door and then Jack added "but I hope you know that we're not gonna let you slope off quietly no matter how much of a fuss you make." Jack smiled again as Phil laughed.

"Like I'd have it any other way hey?!" he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Is that the real reason why you're leaving?" Phil looked at him confused, hoping that Jack hadn't worked it out. "You've always been the same DS Hunter." Phil still looked blank. "Just an excuse for a party an lots of alcohol hey?!" They both laughed again.

"Yeah you got me there Gouv." He laughed as he walked out pulling the door closed behind him before giving out a sigh of relief.

Was he really leaving Sunhill for a fresh start? Or was it because he was crushed by Sam's rejection...because she was the only woman that he'd ever truly loved?

* * *

_This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided not to post the next bit just yet, so I've made it into the nxt chapter which will be shorter than this one sorry! So let me know what you think! Laura x_


	2. Suspicious Neil

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Abi, Becca, Sarah, Kelly, Vicki, xxx-lisa2k7-xxx, BIGHROCKS and Gemz! I really appreciate it, so this chapter is especially for you guys!! Luv u all plz R&R again!! Xx _**

**Chapter 2 **

**Suspicious Neil**

As Phil walked down the corridor towards the stairs he saw Neil coming towards him.

"Guv" he said whilst giving a slight nod to his Inspector.

"Phil" he replied in his usual 'cheery' voice as he walked past him. "Errr Phil". Phil spun around in acknowledgment of his DI. "…everythin' alright?"

"Yes Guv." Neil nodded at his reply convinced that he was being kept out of the loop hole of something. "It's just you were in the DCI's office for quite a while and I was wondering if something was up that's all."

"Naah…I was just keeping the DCI up to date with the case I'm working on Gouv." He smiled trying to convince Neil of his story.

"Right, and that took…" Neil looked at his watch before looking up and replying "…what half an hour did it?"

"It was a…_complicated_ case." Phil replied choosing his words carefully.

"It was a series of car thefts wasn't it? How complicated could it have been?" Neil asked unconvinced of Phil's 'story'.

Phil opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Neil who held his hand up to indicate for him not to, before shaking his head and saying "second thoughts, don't bother Phil." They both carried on walking in opposite directions.

"Great!" Phil mumbled as he walked off in the direction of CID.

* * *

He walked through the double doors and over to his desk, sighing heavily as he sat in his chair and looked down at the paperwork occupying ever little available space. As he started to sort through it all he looked up and noticed Sam on the phone in her office, she seemed to look up at a similar time to Phil and gave him that gorgeous smile of hers. He managed to give a small smile back before they broke eye contact and she carried on with her conversation. That smile that normally melted his heart seemed to break his heart this time around, as he was sat staring into her office he thought of what he was going to miss when he left and his eyes began to fill up.

He knew he was running away but it was easier to do that than to stay, having to face seeing her day after day knowing that he couldn't be with her. Knowing that she wouldn't let him be with her. It might not have worked out but all he wanted was a chance…a chance to love her and for her to love him back. But it was too late now he really did have to move on and to try and forget the woman that held the key to his heart.

* * *

_Yeah the last bit was a bit mushy lol and I know this chapter was very very short and wasn't great, but it was originally part of the first one but I thought I'd split it up lol!! The next one is longer I promise! What do you think? Please review luv Laura x_


	3. Office Talks

**Thanks to everyone you reviewed the last chapter; Gemz, Sarah, ****xxx-lisa2k7-xxx****, Becca and Charlotte. This is especially for you guys luv ya all!! Xx**

**Chapter 3**

**Office Talks**

He was still staring into Sam's office completely lost in his thoughts but was soon brought back to reality by someone calling his name trying to get his attention.

"PHIL!" Sam shouted for the third time.

He quickly looked up, his cheeks turning a little pink as he remembered what he had been thinking about. "Sorry Guv."

"Where have you been for the last 5 minutes?" she said quite intrigued.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He actually didn't know how he was going to answer her question. He couldn't exactly say that he had been thinking about her now could he? Instead he replied with a laugh, more a nervous laugh than anything else.

"Right well, I just wanted to know if you'd finished that paperwork yet?" She began.

"Erm, yeah nearly. I've just got a bit more and then I'll bring it to you if that's alright?" He then turned away from her and started writing again on the statement which was on his desk in front of him.

"Yeah okay, but a.s.a.p. Phil!!" She replied as she started walking back to her office.

The whole situation seemed really awkward for both of them; however for Phil it was more awkward than for Sam. That was probably his fault. He made it awkward and she still didn't have any idea about his application for transfer. He didn't know for sure how she would react when she did find out, although he did think that deep down she would probably be pleased to finally get him out of her hair and out of her life for good. Then they would both be able to make fresh starts. He knew she should probably here it from him, but he didn't know how to find the right moment to tell her. One thing Phil did know was that he'd have to tell her soon before it was too late.

* * *

A few hours later

"Come in" replied a Yorkshire voice which bellowed from his office, after there had been a knock at his door seconds earlier.

Neil walked in and closed the door behind him, before walking over to Jack's desk and standing in front looking down at him.

"What is it Neil?" Jack said looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm just a bit concerned about DS Hunter" he replied nodding his head a little as he spoke, secretly hoping that Jack would give him any information that he knew of.

"Go on." Jack pushed him for more information

"Well" Neil thought about how to approach it. "There's just something about him that's…I don't know…he's acting differently or something"

"Differently?! Neil you're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." Jack said laughing.

"I just well…wondered if maybe he'd said anything to you." Jack didn't answer he just gave out a little sigh in response, and Neil guessed that he had just answered his question.

"What's goin' on Jack?" It was now Neil's turn to dig for further information about his Sergeant.

"Look Neil, I promised that I wouldn't say anything."

"If this is about Phil and this department then I think I have the right to know being DI as does Sam." Neil raised his voice a little as he spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further d'you here because I'm not even suppose to say anything?" Jack pointed his finger at Neil as he spoke to him. "I don't want any of the relief getting wind of this okay?" Neil nodded his head submissively. "Phil has applied for transfer up north."

Neil opened his mouth in a state of shock before replying "you're kiddin'? Is this a wind up?"

Jack shook his head. "Afraid not…no. He came and spoke to me about it this morning, and made it pretty clear that he doesn't want people knowing yet, so don't let on that you know okay?"

'Yes Guv…and there's no way that we can persuade him to change his mind? I mean I know he's got his faults, we all do, but he's a bloody good officer Jack, and I can't believe that he's asked to be transferred just like that."

"Yeah I agree with you Neil…I do, but there isn't anything that we can do to change his mind, believe me I've tried."

'Well… there must be something we can do?" He replied is disbelief "did he say why?" Neil pressed wanting to get all the information possible so that maybe he could convince him to stay.

"He just said that it was time to move on to make a fresh start."

"And that was it?" He responded not quite believing that this was the whole story.

"That was it. So now you know as much as I do." Jack smiled.

Jack's smile was returned as Neil headed for the door but before he left he asked "does Sam know about this?"

Jack shook his head "no she doesn't." Neil nodded. "But don't forget Phil doesn't want everyone knowing so be discrete."

"Guv," came the reply just before the door clicked shut.

* * *

_The nxt chapter is ready and waiting lol, so the more reviews I get the quicker it will go up hehe!! Please please review. Luv Laura x_


	4. Who is it Neil?

**Chapter 4**

**Who is it Neil?**

Sam reappeared from her office once more, and approached Phil's desk again were he was busy typing away on the keyboard.

"Have you got something for me?" she asked him whilst perching on the end of his desk.

"What?" He asked a confused look on his face.

Sam sighed. "That paperwork which you said you were gonna bring to me once you were done! The paperwork which I still haven't got!" Phil looked at her again with a blank expression on his face but this time he was winding her up. She began getting angry "Phil if you're gonna tells me that you haven't…"

Phil cut her off mid sentence as he picked up the paperwork and handed it to her with a big cheesy grin across his face.

"Arrgh…d'you know what?!" She shook her head; smirking ever so slightly trying to be discrete but Phil had already noticed it. He laughed as she got up and stomped off back to her office, all of which hadn't gone unnoticed by Neil who had been sitting at his desk watching the interaction between the two of them. As Sam re-entered again and sat back down Neil spoke.

"What was all that about?"

"Ow just Phil…being Phil!" She replied whilst beginning to fill out a form.

"Right!" Neil laughed to himself. After watching the interaction between Sam and Phil, Neil thought that maybe Sam would speak to him if she knew what he was doing…in fact he knew that she would speak to him if only she knew! The only problem was that he had been told by Jack to keep it to himself, but he could always try testing Sam without her realising what the real agenda was, pushing her buttons hopefully to get her asking the right questions and all without him having to actually tell her, then he technically wouldn't be betraying anyone would he? All he had to do was drop the right hints in the right places.

"It must be a bit weird for you both" he began. Sam looked up at him confused.

"Sorry?"

"You know working together with you being his boss again…must be a bit weird."

Sam looked a bit startled. She was sure that he'd found out about her and Phil's previous relationship. "Erm…a bit I suppose yeah" she still didn't really know what she was replying to.

"Because you two were quite good friends when you were both DS" he continued.

"Yeah we were." She said vaguely wondering were this was heading.

"Can you imagine if you'd have got transferred to another nick as DI?"

Sam was really confused at this point as to where all these questions had come from out of the blue. "Well I wouldn't have applied for a DI position at any other nick, I mean I wasn't even gonna apply for the one here."

"So you couldn't see yourself leaving then?" Neil kept pushing her.

"Look Neil if you've got a problem with me being DI then…"

Neil cut her off realising how it must have sounded. "No Sam! I don't have a problem with you being DI; in fact I think that we work quite well together. I was just interested that's all…in whether if you had the option of going somewhere else or staying here what you would do!"

"Ow right okay. I would…I would stay here." Neil nodded as she answered his question "I work well here, get on with everyone…well most people" she said with a small laugh before continuing, I think if I was to leave now it would be really weird…too weird you know…I've built up good friendships with people in this nick!"

"With Phil?" Neil's eyebrows raised.

Sam nodded. "With quite a few people but yeah…especially with Phil, well I think it was probably better before I got promoted but…the friendship's still there that's got to be a good thing right?" Sam laughed again. Neil nodded and laughed too that was what he had been wanting to here. Sam continued curiosity getting the better of her "something you want to get off your chest Neil?"

Neil shook his head slowly "nope." Of course Sam didn't believe a word of it.

"You're not leaving are you? Have you been offered a transfer or something?" Sam said firing questions at him.

"No _I'm_ not leaving" he emphasized the 'I'm' part wondering or more like hoping that she would pick up on it and ask him who was.

"But someone is though? Who is it Neil?" Sam urged Neil to answer her question. Now all he had to do was decide whether to tell her or not…

* * *

_Lol a bit of a cliff hanger!! If u wanna know what happens next whether he tells her, then please update luv Laura x _


	5. Finding Out?

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters it means a lot! Sorry this wasn't up earlier but i got writers block lol nyways...This chapter is for all you guys; Sarah, Ruth, Gemz, Becca & Abi!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Finding Out?**

* * *

"Neil! Who's leaving?" Sam almost shouted at him, eager to know which one of her colleagues was being transferred. 

"I…err…" He stuttered still unsure about telling her. She was getting angrier by the minute, and he was pretty certain that she was going to explode any second now if he didn't tell her.

"NEIL!"

"Alright!" He yelled back. "Look Sam, I'm not even supposed to know…"

Sam cut in shouting at him. "For god's sake will you just tell me? I mean we are equal ranks. Why the hell should you know and not me?"

"No you're right…I totally agree with you! But if anyone asks I didn't tell you okay, you guessed which you kind of did anyway but…"

"Yeah…Neil I get it!" She cut in again, looking at him eagerly wanting to know.

"Okay. You want to know who's leaving…you should ask Phil." He replied in a low voice.

"Phil?" She looked at him puzzled. "Why would Phil know?" Neil looked at her, not wanting to say it. He saw the expression on her face change as the penny finally dropped. "No!" She replied in a whisper whilst shaking her head. "You've got it wrong Neil. Phil would've told me if he was leaving…" she was now raising her voice slightly more than before. Neil continued to look at her. "He would've told me…!" She repeated again not knowing whose benefit she was saying it for now. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince Neil or herself?

"Sam…are you okay?"

Sam shook her head before walking over to her desk and perching on the end of it. "Are you sure about this Neil?"

Neil nodded. "Yeah"

"Right…okay." Sam swallowed hard as she tried to take it all in.

"You should speak to Phil about this not me okay?" He said softly.

"Ow don't worry I will!" she replied angrily. She stood up off the desk, grabbed her coat off the back of her chair before walking out of the office without saying so much as a goodbye to Neil. He smiled softly after she walked out; it was more of a sympathy smile than anything else…_she must be taking it pretty hard _he thought to himself.

* * *

Sam returned to the office again about an hour later, she laughed a little at the sight of Neil swamped with paperwork as she went to sit down at her desk. 

Neil looked up at her before saying, "You okay…you've been gone a while?"

Sam nodded. "I just needed to get out…needed some time to clear my head and that." She sighed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Neil yelled as Sam was reading through her case files.

The door opened as Phil walked into the office with a handful of papers. Seeing Sam glance up at him he smiled at her, however his smile wasn't returned, as she just stirred at him as if almost stirring straight through him. "Paperwork…to add to your collection Guv!" Phil said whilst looking over at Neil's desk.

"Great!" Neil mumbled before adding, "I think…maybe Sam could deal with that." He looked across at Sam quite hopefully.

Sam sighed. "Alright! Just this once, but you owe me!" She stipulated whilst pointing her finger at him, as Neil nodded before going out of the office to enter CID, leaving Sam and Phil alone.

"Somethin' else you wanted Phil?" She asked whilst she continued to read through her work to avoid looking at him. "Because if there isn't then you know where the door is." She added angrily.

"Sam are you okay what's up?" Phil asked her.

"I'm fine Phil!" She replied as she continued busying herself in her paperwork.

"Sam will you just look at me!" Said Phil raising his voice.

"I'm busy Phil, just go will you!" She snapped back at him. Phil shook his head in disbelief; he really didn't know why she was being like this with him.

"I need your help on a burglary case." He replied in a slight raised voice.

"Get someone else to do it." She ordered.

"Why do you think I'm askin' you, because there ain't no one else, everyone's busy!"

"Ow right, so you're only asking me because you're desperate then."

"What? No! What has gotten into you Sam?" He said shaking his head again.

"Let's just get on with the case shall we?" She replied whilst walking out.

If she was going to have to work with him for the rest of the day the last thing she wanted to do was confront him now…she was saving that for later!

* * *

**Later on…**

Sam was driving Phil and herself back to the station after they had finished their inquiries into the burglary. Neither one of them had said a word after getting in the car, and Phil could sense the frostiness between them, mainly because of Sam acting all weird with him, and him not knowing why. He needed to find out what was wrong with, whether he'd done something to upset her…surely she didn't know…she couldn't know _could she_?

Sam was just pulling into the station now so Phil decided to bite the bullet and ask her to tell him what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong and don't say nothing because I know you better than that?" He said softly just as she'd turned the engine off.

She sighed before turning to look at him as she spoke. "Look I know we haven't been as close as we used to be since I became DI Phil, but I _thought _we were friends." Her eyes began to get prickly as she was speaking.

Phil look puzzled. "What? We are Sam." He said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Phil nodded as she continued. "Then why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?!" She yelled angrily.

"What?" Phil replied as the realisation hit him that she knew and he didn't tell her.

"Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just gonna walk out the door one day…without so much as a goodbye or an explanation, and that would be it…gone?!" Sam's eyes became really shiny now as tears were forming in her eyes, but she was determined not to let him see her cry.

Phil didn't know what to say he was just looking at her, seeing her getting angry and upset. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms, and to tell her that it was all going to be alright.

"Well say somethin' then…c'mon now's your chance!" Phil stayed silent he had been dreading the time that this moment would come, but he didn't expect it to be like this. "Arrgh, you know what you're pathetic!" She replied shaking her head at him as she reach for the door handle and climbed out of the car. Phil tried to stop her but was too late. He got out of the car and ran into the front of the station after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the interview room on the right hand side, before shutting the door after him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was gonna tell you Sam…"

Sam cut in. "When? When were you gonna tell me…huh?"

"I just…I couldn't find the right time. It's not somethin' you can just slip into the conversation is it? Alright Sam, how was your weekend ow by the way I'm leavin'?!" Phil explained.

"Well it would've been better to find out from you than from someone else at least!" She retorted.

Phil nodded. "And who did you find out from anyway? Did Jack tell you?"

She shook her head. "Neil."

"Neil? You can't keep anything secret in this place can you?!"

"Is that what you wanted for it to be kept a secret?" She said looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me? There used to be a time when I thought we could tell each other anything…what happened to that hey?" Sam said now much calmer but was still close to tears.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno Sam…maybe we just…grew apart."

Sam's lip quivered slightly; she headed towards the door as a tear slipped down the side of her left cheek and she brushed it away.

"Sam." He called after her seeing how upset she was.

She turned around before saying, "You know what Phil? Just go…the sooner you leave the better as far as I'm concerned…see if I care!!" She yelled at him before turning around and slamming the door after her. Phil's heart sunk at the thought of him being the cause of her hurting.

* * *

_**Okay so what d'ya think? Only a few more chapters to go I think so plz review, reviews make me very very happy :) luv Laura x**_


	6. A chat with Jo

_**Sorry it took me so long to ud this fic, but I've been really busy with exam revision and stuff, so hopefully I'll have more time to ud them now.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Becca, Claire, Jodie, Sarah, Amy, Gemz, Beth, Charlotte and Huxon13. **_

_**This is especially for u lot. Plz R&R, I love reading what u all think! Thanks x**_

_**P.S just in case you don't get it the italic bits are Phil's thoughts in this chapter:)**_

* * *

****

**Chapter 6**

**A chat with Jo**

****

Phil sat there staring at the closed door that Sam had slammed shut about 5 minutes earlier, his mind completely lost in thought…thoughts about Sam, and the saddened look on her face when they were arguing, and the angry look on her face when she told him to leave. He couldn't help but think did she mean it? Did she really want him to go…for him to be out of her life for good? _Well she wouldn't have said it otherwise surely?_ He thought to himself, before he was interrupted by Jo opening the door.

Phil looked up at her as she spoke. "Erm, are you…okay Phil?" Jo chose her words carefully, but she already what the answer was even if he was going to deny it.

Phil nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I dunno you just look…a bit…" Jo stuttered not really knowing were she was going with this.

Phil smiled. "Well thanks but I'm fine. Did you wanna use the room?" He asked.

"Erm no, I actually came looking for you…" She paused, as Phil began to look at her with a puzzled expression across his face. "I know it's none of my business but…"

Phil muttered. "Oh here we go."

Jo sighed. "I think you really need to talk to Sam."

"Really?" Phil replied whilst rolling his eyes. _Here we go, time for the big speech. Why is it everyone seems to have an opinion about all of this. _

"Yeah." Jo said calmly. "She came stormin' into the toilets before in tears, said that you two had had some kind of argument or somethin'. She didn't really say much, but it was obvious she was upset Phil, and whatever it was about had really gotten to her."

"Right."

"Right?! Is that all you've got to say? You know what I thought you and Sam were friends…obviously I was mistaken." Jo turned to walk away in disgust.

"We are." _Or at least we were._

Jo turned around. "Yeah an' I thought you cared about her too."

"Jo I do care about her, of course I do…" They both sighed. "Look is Sam alright?"

"To be honest Phil, I really don't know…you should speak to her she'll listen to you."

Phil laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Come on, it can't be that bad? Whatever it is that you've fell out over I'm sure you two will work it out." Jo replied reassuringly.

"Not this time Jo, she hates me."

Phil's eyes began to go all watery; as Jo noticed she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"No she doesn't. Why would she?" She whispered to him.

"Because she found out that I'm leavin' an' I didn't tell her." Jo pulled away from him.

"What? What d'ya mean you're leavin'?" Jo said in total shock. "You can't leave!" She added.

Phil laughed slightly. "I'm getting' transferred up north."

Jo shook her head. "I don't understand."

"You know for a detective you're not too bright are ya?" Phil laughed.

"Oi!" she said slapping him on the arm. "Yeah I get what ya sayin', but I just don't understand why? Why ya leavin?"

"This ship has sailed so to speak, time to move on ya know." Phil smiled.

Jo laughed. "Oh well thanks very much Phil."

"No I didn't…"

"I know." She smiled. "So…that's the reason she was upset then. She didn't take it to well I guess?"

"Ha yeah you could say that!"

"How can you think she doesn't care Phil? Men honestly…" she shook her head before continuing. "Just talk to her yeah? Jo pushed.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Good…So when's the leavin do then?" They both laughed.

"Look there's only me; you, Sam, the DCI and apparently Neil that know okay, and I want it to stay like that. I don't want a big fuss you hear?" Phil asked.

Jo laughed. "Well you shouldn't have told me then should ya." She gave him a big cheesy smile, before walking out of the room.

_Great. Just great! _

* * *

_**Ok so I think that the next chapter is gonna be the end of this fic, so the more reviews I get the more I might be inclined to make Phil stay, hehe!! Neway plz review and let me know what you thought, and whether or not you want Phil to stay (stupid question but u never know)! Luv Laura x**_


	7. Because Of You

**So remember I said that this was the last chapter well…it isn't not technically, because I thought that it was too long to post it up as one so I've split it up, so this is The End part 1!! Lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Becca, Gemz, Beth and Sam. This is for u:) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Because of You**

It was the end of the shift and not a word had been spoken between Sam and Phil since she had stormed out on him earlier on. Sam had made sure that she had lots of paperwork to keep her busy, so that she didn't have to face the rest of the relief, and more importantly so she didn't have to face Phil.

Sam walked out of her office, and over to the filing cabinet in the far corner of the room. When Phil saw her pass his desk, he looked around him before following her over to the other side of the room. As she opened the draw and began searching for a file Phil approached her from the right hand side.

"Sam…" He said in almost a hushed whisper.

"Not now Phil, I'm busy." The words came out in a rush as Sam didn't want to get into conversation with him.

Phil was now stood almost behind her, with his head tilted slightly as he whispered in her right ear "Please Sam, we really should talk…" She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and the smell of his aftershave surrounding her, as she found it hard to focus on what she was doing. She carried on flicking through the files in the filing cabinet, frantically searching, but failing miserably.

"For god's sake where the hell is it?!! She spoke loudly, trying to ignore what Phil had just said to her.

"What are you looking for?"

Sam sighed heavily before answering. "The file on that armed robbery at the bookies, the one we were working on a couple of days ago."

"Here, let me look." He said to her, as she moved to the side.

Pulling out a file Phil looked at it before holding it out for Sam to take off him. But as she went to grab it he pulled it away from her before saying, "Just talk to me Sam…please?" He asked, looking towards her with his puppy dog eyes, making Sam feel slightly guilty for making things awkward between them, just days before he left.

"Just give me the file Phil, and…stop making things so…difficult." She stumbled for the words.

"Me making things difficult! You're the one that won't speak to me Sam!! Phil replied, his voice getting louder as the sentence progressed. He stopped as he heard the CID doors open, and saw Jo and Mickey walk in, who also both stopped talking as they saw Phil and Sam both turn and look at them simultaneously.

Sam grabbed the file off Phil forcefully, before heading back to her office, leaving Phil stood on his own. After a few seconds Phil followed Sam into the office and shut the door behind him, leaving Jo and Mickey outside sharing a look between them.

"I think we just walked into a war zone!" Mickey whispered.

"I think you might be right, let's get out of here quick, because if they're gonna be in and out of that office chucking things about then I don't wanna get caught in the cross fire, do you?" Jo replied as her and Mickey walked back out leaving CID empty.

* * *

"Get out." Sam said rather calmly after Phil had just closed the door behind him. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, then mentally kicking himself as he realised what he'd just said.

"Ha, how ironic!" Sam scoffed.

"It wasn't meant to come out like that."

"No." She replied before looking at the floor.

Phil sighed. "Look Sam, don't you think you're going a bit O.T.T over this. I mean it's not as if you care that much is it?" Phil commented whilst he held his hands out in front of him facing upwards and shrugged.

"What?" Sam spat, totally taken aback by what he'd said. How could he think she didn't care? Was he really that ignorant and self obsessed that he could possibly think that of her?

"Oh come on Sam…"

She cut in. "How can you think I don't care Phil? After everything we've been through together..." Phil looked away from her; Sam shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes. "Go on then Phil; tell me how I should be reacting then? Enlighten me!" She shouted at him.

"I dunno Sam but…we're friends nothing more which was the way you wanted it remember, and I just think that all this not speaking to me is you overreacting. I mean I'm transferring stations Sam, not emigrating to South Africa. We'll still see each other now and again, we'll still be mates."

"That's not the point Phil, and you know that when you leave we'll see each other once every blue moon. I just don't understand why all of a sudden you want to leave. And don't give me all that bollocks about wanting to make a fresh start, because I don't buy it, not for a second!"

"Well that's your choice then innit?!" Phil replied, dodging the question.

"For once in your life Phil, why can't you just give me a straight answer?" She shouted at him.

"You wanna know, you really wanna know why I'm leaving?" Phil shouted back at her, both of them now having fixed eye contact.

"Well I wouldn't have asked otherwise would I?" she replied sarcastically but her voice full of anger.

"YOU!" He shouted at her.

"What?" Sam asked in a low voice, confusion apparent on her face.

"I'm leaving because of you…"

* * *

_**The End part 2 is a little bit longer:p So what d'ya think so far? Let me know please! And even if u aren't a member u can still leave me a review, don't b shy, and then I can thank you in my last chapter:p Als o u'd make me very happy :D!! Anyway thanks guyz. Laura x**_


	8. Scared Of Loving…Scared Of Hurting…

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Beth, Sarah, Amy, Becca, Jodie, Gemz and Claire:D And also Amo, Ruth and huxonfan thank you for reviewing, and you should all join the world of fanfic lol, even if u just wanna read them :) **

**Anyway this final chapter,The End part 2, is for all u fabulous ppl lol, and please review again:p Hope it does you all justice!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Scared Of Loving…Scared Of Hurting…**

"I'm leaving because of you," Phil said staring into her eyes, watching the expression change on her face as her heart sank, "Because…I can't be around you anymore Sam, it's so hard working with you nearly everyday, and having to hide what I'm feeling inside. I need to get away Sam…I need to get over you, and I can't do that here."

She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, this was the last thing she expected to hear, as Phil watched her he saw a tear slip down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispered.

"We can't all run away Phil, just up and leave because we have _feelings_ for somebody we work with. If we all did that this place would be empty." She replied harshly.

"This isn't just _feelings _Sam, I…love you. And these past few months since we split up have been so hard…"

Sam sighed as she felt more tears escaping her. "And what…you think this hasn't been hard for me? That having to put my personal feelings aside hasn't been hard, having to remain professional because I'm your boss?" She said before wiping her tears away.

"No of course not, but that was your decision wasn't it? You dumped me; you didn't really have to get over us, I was the one that was left in the end Sam." Phil replied softly.

"You think you know everything don't you? But you don't have a clue Phil. You don't know what I was feeling when I was with you."

"I know that whatever it was, it obviously wasn't enough." He replied rather sadly.

"Well that's were you're wrong isn't it?" She left the words hanging in the air, as Phil just looked at her…confused. "Just because I ended things, doesn't mean that I didn't…love you Phil. It doesn't mean that…it wasn't hard for me to end it, because it was…It was one of the hardest things I've ever…had to do." She explained in between sobs, still keeping eye contact the whole time.

"I don't…understand." Phil said in disbelief. "If you loved me, why the hell did you end it?"

"Because I was scared Phil. I was scared that if I loved you, that you'd break my heart, and I couldn't cope with that. I couldn't cope with not having you as a friend if that happened...Why did you think I was so upset when I found out that you were leaving?" She said managing a small smile.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it was because you were angry because I didn't tell you…because we're friends."

"Well yeh, maybe a bit because of that. But the main reason is because…I'm in love with you, and the thought of losing you…it breaks my heart Phil..." Phil shredded a few tears too as he listened to every word that Sam had spoken, and had watched what was a few tears turn into little streams down the side of her face.

"Don't leave Phil…stay! I know that this probably wasn't the best time to tell you how I feel but…please…I love you, and I wanna to be with you. I wanna give us a chance to try an' make a go of things." Sam looked up at him, waiting for him to say something to her, hoping that he felt the same.

Phil looked into her green eyes, which were filled with tears, as he too felt his fill up at what he was about to do.

"Sam you said yourself, it would never work sweetheart." Sam stood there trying to take in what he had said, and right at that very moment she felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Sam's floodgates opened completely as she shook her head, almost pleading with him not to leave…not to leave her.

"Come 'ere." Phil spoke softly as he pulled Sam into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her protectively. As she leaned on his chest, he gently stroked her hair, and rubbed her back whilst whispering soothing words to her. "I'll always love you." Phil whispered, as Sam sobbed harder into his chest, clinging onto his shirt and not wanting to let go. Kissing her gently on the top of her head he whispered, "I'm sorry." He let go of her slowly, un-gripping her hand from his shirt, before he walked towards the door. Sam was faced the opposite way, because she couldn't bear to turn around to watch him leave. He took one last look at her before opening the door, and walking out. As the door slammed shut, Sam collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears. That was it, in a few days Phil would be walking out of Sunhill for good, and there was nothing that she could do about it…

* * *

Phil walked out of the entrance of Sunhill, looking miserable and feeling terribly guilty for walking out on Sam like that, when she really wanted him to stay. He opened up his car, and climbed inside, slumping back against the seat and closing his eyes, as tears began to fall. He hated himself for hurting her so much. _What was I thinking? I shouldn't have left her like that especially after she just told me she loved me_.

* * *

Sam was still sat on the floor leaning against her desk quietly sobbing when there was a knock at the door. She sat there and attempted to wipe her face. As the door opened, she looked up to see Phil stood in front of her. They both remained silent, as they both took in the other's appearance. Sam looked so vulnerable; her eyes were red and puffy and she had mascara stains underneath them. It was obvious that she hadn't stopped crying since he left her about 15 minutes ago. Phil's eyes were also slightly red, which made Sam smile slightly; at least it wasn't just her that was hurting over this, at least she knew he cared. 

Phil broke the silence first. "I'm so sorry Sam." He sat down beside her before continuing. "What you said before-"

"I shouldn't have said it; just forget I ever said anything okay?" Sam cut in.

"I can't Sam." Phil sighed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that you loved me, and when you did…' He sighed again before continuing, 'Look Sam, the reason I said it wouldn't work is because, as much as you're scared of getting hurt, I'm scared that I'm gonna be the one that hurts you, I mean I don't want to Sam, and I'm not gonna intentionally hurt you-"

Sam cut in. "Then don't…don't hurt me Phil." She put her hand on top of his stroking it gently, before he placed his other hand on top of hers.

"And what you said before…I love you too." Phil smiled at Sam, who returned his smile. They both gazed into each others eyes lovingly; Phil placed his fingers under Sam's chin before kissing her softly. She ran her fingers through his hair, as she deepened the kiss, before she pulled away from him.

"So…does this mean you're staying?" Sam questioned.

He smiled at her. "Yeh, I'm stayin'…and I'm never gonna leave you, and that's a promise Samantha!" He whispered in her ear, as she smiled at him. "Now where were we?" Phil grinned cheekily before pulling her towards him, and kissing her passionately…

* * *

_**Okay so that is the end of that fic:) I hope u were happy with the ending, so tell me wat u think? Did u love it or hate it? Reviews make me very happy :)!!**_

_**And I just wanna say big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, but an extra special thanks to: Gemz and Sarah who have reviewed every chapter, and also to Becca who has reviewed nearly all of them :p!! Laura x **_


End file.
